As long as you are happy
by Zhoin
Summary: One-shot. You may not be my girl, and you may not share everything with me. But as long as you are happy, I'll stay by your side forever.


**I have writer's block from my other fanfic, What is Fear?, so just making a quick one-shot =3=**

**Enjoy, please review if you think it was good.**

**Elsword 17 (RuneSlayer)**

**Aisha 19 (Elemental Master)**

**Rena ? (Grand Archer)**

**Raven 27 (Blade Master)**

**Eve ? (Code Nemesis) **

**Chung 19 (Deadly Chaser) **

* * *

The one I love the most is you. I can't do anything without you next to me. If you were to become the world's enemy, then I would be your only ally. As long as you are truly happy, I'd live with only that. My feelings will never change.

I sat there, watching Aisha talk with Raven. I watched them, suffering in my mind. But, if this is how fate wants it to be, then I'll play along. At least he loves her. Everyday, we go out and fight, whenever Aisha gets hurt, Raven is the first one to go to her. I always turn my back on them as they flirt with each other. Everyone lived their lives happily with each other. We may have some good laughs, but I was always the one to break it. Why did I have to meet Aisha. Why did she have to appear. We hated each other in the beginning, yet I still fell for her. Her perfect smiles, her smooth flowing hair. The way she blushes and laughs. Yet, I can't have any of that to myself. Not even a shred of it. Though, this is probably all my fault. I never tried asking her out, or even get close to her. But, at least we are friends, right?

Well, it was no doubt that they made a good couple. Aisha, so nice and passionate. Caring, loving, so cute and beautiful. So timid and fragile. Raven, trustworthy and strong. Brave, cold yet gentle, and protective. Really, they did fit well. But not as perfectly as me and her would have. I never hated Raven, he was a strong fighter, and I respected him. I held no grudge, yet I was always infuriated when I saw him. Sometimes, I'd even try to punch him. The only person who saw through it was Rena. She would always try to comfort me and tell me it's alright. Eventually I would get over her. I wish she wasn't lying. Or that she wasn't wrong. Everyday, I would fall for her even more. How long has it been. A month maybe... Today was their anniversary. Raven bought her and himself a little couples' bear. Whenever they squeezed it, it would say "I love you". Aisha blushed madly at it, and she even kissed him. My mind went blank and my heart tore out when I saw it. Everyone in the gang congratulated them. Even I did so too. I held back my tears, and said that they would be a happy couple together. Everyone was surprised at my comment, except for Raven who thanked me. In my mind, I didn't mean it but... I wanted Raven gone. Aisha belonged to me. Only me. If only we didn't meet during the El exploration. But that didn't matter. As long as Aisha and me would be friends.

How long would this torture go on for. I've cried everyday, every night. My body is starting to lose all the water and salt inside it. I felt even weaker as the days pass by. Aisha looked so happy with him. Raven was truly lucky. To be blessed, tied to the string of fate with Aisha. Yet, why can't I have someone like that. Even now, I'm affecting everyone with my attitude. I tried to cheer up, but in the end, I always have a dull face, with no emotions. I wish I would never have loved Aisha. I wish I could destroy my memories, and make it so my feelings for her was only as a friend, or at least a sister.

As a few weeks went by, I at least felt just a bit better. I set my mind on trying to get stronger, and become one of the strongest Rune Slayers ever. Until, that moment. I saw Aisha walk with Raven towards the gang, and she was different. "I'm pregnant". I snapped. They did it... But when, and where. I felt so shocked. I wasn't prepared for it... Not yet. Aisha looked at me. I tried to say "That's great Aisha. What are you gonna name it?" or at least something sarcastic. But I couldn't hold my tears. I quickly walked away back into my room and locked the door. At that moment, I felt nothing but despair. I wanted to kill myself. I couldn't live on feeling like this. I decided to just disappear after the next few days pass by. Until then, I would just be with Aisha, even if for just a while. The next day, Aisha went out for awhile to shop. I carefully followed her, not being detected by her. She was really happy, rubbing the baby. I still smiled though, looking at her peaceful face. Suddenly though, some guy went behind her and knocked her out with a cloth. I was shocked. He dragged her, going in the direction of the alley. I quietly followed them, to see that it was Banthus. He was furious, and he wanted revenge.

Aisha woke up. "Some mage you are." Banthus looked into her eyes, hungrily. He pinned her down, not letting her move. He started to caress her body, touching every area visible. Watching him, I started to get pissed off. He started licking her neck, nibbling on it. Finally, what made me lose it. He ripped off her clothes, leaving only her underwear. "As payment for everything, we'll be taking your body, and maybe your baby". Aisha started to cry. The next thing I knew, blood started to sprout out. Banthus started to scream out in agony. I sliced his arm off before he even did anything else to Aisha. My rage was taking over me. I could tell, Aisha was scared, but that didn't matter anymore. What mattered was Banthus needed to die, painfully. What a coincidence too, I felt the urge to kill anyways. I walked over to Banthus who was trying to keep his composure. I started to chip his leg off with my sword. As he toppled over, I got on top of him and started to punch him senseless. I didn't even give him time to resist or even look at anything. I massacred his face with my fists. After a few punches, I got off and was about to jab my sword in his stomach. His face was repulsive, I wanted to burn it. Before I did though, Aisha grabbed me and cried even harder. "Stop it Elsword! You did enough." I stared at her. Seeing her crying face, I felt like the guilty one here... Banthus deserved it, but I complied with her. I put my sword away, and grabbed a hold of Aisha and walked away. We walked so that nobody could see us. Eventually, we got home and snuck into Aisha's room. She collapsed on the floor and looked down. She must've been scarred. She probably hates me, or is at least afraid of me. I started to walk away, but Aisha hugged me from behind. I started to blush. "Thank you". Time must've stopped, everything in the room was quiet and I replayed those words in my head. For some reason, I felt so happy. Everything that's happened completely left my mind.

In the end, I realized that I didn't want to die. Not yet at least. I still had so much to live for. To just live my life and do whatever I want. To be with the one I loved, whether or not I'm close or far away. I will always watch over her, and keep her safe. I'm her only knight, and it will stay like that forever, even to the day all of us die. I'll be there with her, standing by her side, protecting her. If she would allow me to be her friend, and keep smilling forever, then I would be happy. I'd live with that, and claim myself the happiest man in the world.


End file.
